


Trollstein

by 050313



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, No one wants this except me so shhh and let it happen, Trollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/050313/pseuds/050313
Summary: Troll lol lol lol lol, lol lol lol lol.Some Hollstein weirdness.I woke up at 2am with this and haven't had time to decide it's a bad idea yet.





	Trollstein

Trollstein.

 

Laura sighed looking to her broody gay girlfriend gayly.  
Carmilla smirked back, closing the distance between them. Also gayly.  
They kissed softly before Carmilla’s tongue traced Laura’s bottom lip. Laura let her in. To the apartment as they had been standing outside in the hall. And also opened her mouth so she could get some of that sweet tongue-y lovin’.  
Their dominant tongues fought for tongue dominance, dominantly. Laura groaned like an old man with cramps.  
She lead Carmilla back into their bedroom. Carmilla followed, although she found the horse tack to be a bit much as she was fairly confident she could find their bedroom on her own.

Laura was thankful Carm was human again, as that meant no more panther form. She was proving hard to house train and although Laura was strong for a small gay, she had really had enough of scooping her massive craps out of their home.  
She mentally thanked the large magical sea lion they found that granted wishes if you lather it in cranberry jelly. 

Carmilla’s hand slid up Laura’s back under her shirt, as they found the bed. Which liked to go off on it’s own sometimes. “Oh hey guys sorry was outside yelling at kids in the park, here now, do your thing,” their bed explained before settling back in the room where it resided most of the time. 

They stripped off their clothes in minutes. 4 minutes. Laura was wearing a new button down flannel shirt and found the buttons hard to undo. After much frustration and considering to call the fire brigade they finally found a pair of scissors and cut her free.  
“I liked that shirt, it was checkered flannel, I only have like 14 more of those,” she gayly pouted gayly. Carmilla smiled kissing her and pushing her onto their bed as things got increasingly heated. 

Laura recovered from being violently shoved onto their bed, sitting up to pull Carmilla down on top of her. Carmilla’s hand worked it’s way down Laura’s body, she slipped two fingers into her earning a cheer from Laura. She began grinding her hips as Carmilla slipped in more fingers. Carm’s other hand twisted into Laura’s hair, she pulled at it gently experimenting as she realised her rings where now tangled in Laura’s soft golden locks and any attempt to remove them would be futile. Carm slipped in more fingers. Laura considered Carmilla’s hand in her hair and decided that that was more fingers than Carmilla had on her other hand but before she could respond Carmilla slipped in more fingers causing her to convulse like a small gay person with epilepsy.  
As Laura reached her high she jazz handed violently.  
Carmilla kissed her gently before turning to greet the other people standing in their apartment in silent shock holding a ‘happy birthday’ banner and dressed in party hats for Laura’s surprise birthday party.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but not really.


End file.
